None
Not applicable.
This invention relates to an integrated security system located at a site to be protected, and more particularly, to an integrated security system that combines an image based video security system, a burglar alarm system, and an access control system to detect the presence of an intrusion onto the site.
Conventional security systems are an amalgam of separate and distinct components, often provided by different vendors, which do not take advantage of similarities in function and implementation of the components. Burglar alarm systems are typically used to protect a building by employing a series of make/break contacts and sensors such as P.I.R. (passive infrared) sensors, vibration sensors, and microwave sensors, which are strategically placed at doors, windows, and other potential entry points. When any of the sensors are interrupted an alarm is sounded or relayed back to a control station located within the building, nearby the building, or remotely to a central control station of the security company employed to protect the building. Access control systems are also used to protect a building and provide for physical entry via the use of card access, facial recognition, or other identification systems. The same user may require both card access and control of the burglar alarm system such that upon entry to the building the user must proceed to the burglar alarm system control panel to disable it within a predetermined time. In addition, an in-place video security system may report alarms when motion is detected. This system may also require disabling either by the operator or via a signal from the burglar alarm control panel after the operator disables the alarm panel. Upon exit from the building, the same operator may be required to enable both the burglar alarm and video security system and to disallow entry of other personnel using the access control system. All of these systems may connect to a central monitoring station via separate communications channels such that a facility may require three phone lines to report alarm or status conditions and to receive updates of their respective databases. On site visits from three different vendors or three different personnel from the same vendor may be required to change the programming of each system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,655 there is described an image processing based video security system in which false alarm rates are substantially eliminated by implementation of image processing techniques such as described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,937,092 and 5,956,424. 6,097,429 and 6,091,771 respectively describe a site control unit and a workstation for use with the system. A key feature of the security system is detection of motion in an image obtained from a video camera, processing of the image to determine if the motion is true motion as opposed to the perceived effects of lighting changes or the like, and if true motion, the classification of the source of that motion as being of a target class or of a different class. Image processing, motion detection, and image classification are all performed onsite by the site control unit with an alarm being provided to a monitoring location only if detected motion is classified as caused by the target class.
The separate implementations of functions may be traced to the historical use of such systems for different purposes, the cost of implementing such systems, and the relatively recent advent of video security systems. The present invention takes advantage of recent advances in computer power and software to eliminate the redundancies between systems and eliminate the necessity of separate communications channels for each system.
This invention relates to an integrated security system physically located at a site being protected. The integrated security system contains the functionality of any or all components of a burglar alarm, an access control system, and a video security system. Whereas it is common to find separate and distinct burglar alarm, access control, and video systems and components at any location, an integrated security system of the present invention is unique. The integrated security system includes a site control unit which is capable of locally controlling all aspects of the burglar alarm system, the access control system, and the video security system, provides a common database for reducing redundancies in the control of all of the systems, and provides a common communications channel for alarm reporting and exchange of information with a remote monitoring center.
Among the several objects of the invention may be noted the use of an integrated security system to control all aspects of the burglar alarm, access control, and video security functions positioned at a facility to be protected or monitored. The integrated security system may be locally controllable by an operator or security personnel at the site, or by remote control from a control center located some distance away. The remoteness of the control center may be substantial; i.e., transcontinental, without the performance of on-site security being effected, or with the outputs from the site to the remote control center being degraded in any manner.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a common database for control of a combined burglar alarm, access control, and video security system. The common database containing information related to user IDs, access control numbers, times of operation, entry and exit delays, allowed personnel for access and control of the functions of the system, and other related information used by the integrated system to control the operation of the system and the reporting of alarms. The use of the common database reduces the need for operator intervention and changing of parameters separately for each function of burglar alarm, access control, and video security employed in the integrated security system.
A third object of the invention is the use of a common communications channel for exchange of information and the reporting of alarms from the combination of the burglar alarm system, the access control system, and the video security system. The communications channel is capable of only being used so long as required to send and receive appropriate data and instructions or to report an alarm to the remote monitoring center.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated security system which can be remotely programmed or have associated software which can be easily upgraded.
Another object of the invention is to provide the control of a burglar alarm system which may include, but not be limited to, the sensing of any device which indicates an alarm condition such as make/break contacts, PIR devices, radar detectors, etc. The integrated security system is also capable of reporting the indicated alarm conditions, and controlling the times when the burglar alarm system is active, including entry and exit delays.
Another object of the invention is to provide an integrated security system which is capable of controlling a video security system which may include, but not be limited to, the sensing of any motion which indicates an alarm condition, the recording of video images for local or remote viewing, including snapshots and video recordings, the recording of audio, the ability to look at live video and listen to live audio remotely via the communications channel, the ability to send live audio or a recorded announcement, and the ability to transfer any video or audio recording over the communications channel. The video security system includes as inputs a single or a plurality of image and audio generating devices either visual, infrared, ultraviolet or radar images and acoustic devices not necessarily limited to the range of human vision or hearing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an integrated security system which can control an access control system which may include, but not be limited to, allowing access only during certain hours of operation, allowing access to designated personnel, reporting of unauthorized access attempts, and storing a history of access personnel and times.
The integrated security system of the present invention is also capable of having a common interface which is used to control all of the functions or operations of the video security system, the alarm system, and the access control system from a monitoring center or a remote control station. Additionally, the monitoring center or the remote control station may include a common database to store information relating to the alarm system, the access control system, and the video security system. The monitoring center may further have a single workstation which is capable of accessing all of the features and functions of the burglar alarm system, the access control system, and the video security system.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: